Blackthorne Meets a Legacy and her Crew
by BookGuru101
Summary: (Adopted from serenity.n) In this story, the roles are reversed. Intead, Gallagher goes to Blackthorne, both of Cammie's parents are alive, and the COC doesn't exist. Green-eyed smirker comes into play, making this a trip worth remembering. Disclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

CAMMIE POV

Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. My parents are Matthew and Rachel Morgan. Yes, the Matthew and Rachel Morgan. My dad is the headmaster of another spy school. My mother is the headmistress of my school. I'm a junior at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I go to a school for spies. I, ladies and gentleman, am a spy.

If you have got a level eight clearance or higher, then you should know all about us. Of course, to the people that don't go to our fine school, it looks like an all-girls boarding school for the stuck up, snotty, and rich heiresses, with nothing better to do. Here, we learn how to hack into secure networks, we speak fourteen different languages, learn how to take in our surroundings, follow people without getting noticed, how to completely change our appearances, change our personalities, we also learn the different cultures and countries of the world, and so much more. This all ties into how we can be great spies. There are a couple of rules on being a great spy, and we'll probably get through most of them by the end of this. I basically live by these rules; that's how I became the best spy-in-training al around the world. Now, if you were a spy, you would have realized that I haven't mentioned two very important details about myself. Then again, you aren't trained spies. Let me introduce myself again, but this time, how I would to another spy-in-training. Hello, my name is Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. I'm on the Covert Operations (Cove. Ops.) track. Codename: Chameleon.

I also noticed that you have no idea what I look like. Well, I'm the average 17 year old girl, although, my friends always say that I'm beautiful. I have really dirty blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, I'm fairly thin for a girl who eats a lot, and thank to our hard core work outs in P&amp;E, I have a rock hard six-pack. I don't stick out in a crowd, you wouldn't think twice about what I might be hiding. I don't attract attention; in fact, you could say that I'm pretty much invisible; that's just hoe I like it. Where I come from, being practically invisible is like a super power. You see, I'm a pavement artist, so I don't like being seen. When I don't want to be seam, I'm not.

Another thing, we have a brother school, and my roommate and I are the only students here that know it exists. The Blackthorne Institute for Excellent Young Men is just like Gallagher. Their cover is the same, their classes are almost the same, and we are both schools for spies-in-training. This is the school that my dad runs. The only difference is, is that Gallagher is also a school for assassins.

ZACH POV

Goode, Zachary Goode. Yeah, that's right; I just went all James Bond on you. I go to the Blackthorne Institute for Excellent Young Men. To the outside world, we look like a bunch of stuck up rich boys. In reality, we are spies-in-training, but you must have level four clearance to know that. We learn how to tail someone without being caught, we learn how to compromise our tails, we learn how to hack the most secure websites, we learn to protect ourselves, in case we come in contact with the enemy, and we learn about all of the different poisons and antidotes. There isn't much more than that. You see, for all spies-in-training, you choose a track to go on. The Research and Development track is for all of the geniuses, the people who work best behind the scenes. The Covert Operations track is for all of the people who are the best fighters, the best at tailing people and loosing tails, becoming completely different people, and getting the job done. Also, every spy needs a codename. Your codename should reflect who you are and what you're best at. I'm on the Covert Operations track, and my codename is Cryptic.

PAGE BREAK, ZACH IS NOW IN COVE. OPS.

At exactly 8:15, you are to meet me on the roof. You are to wear normal clothes.

-Dr. Steve

That is why I am on the rooftop with two of my roommates. I have three, but Jonas Anderson is on the R&amp;D track. My other two, Grant Newman and Ryan Cross, are on the Cove. Ops. track, with me.

Grant isn't the smartest one in the group, but he is a great fighter. I'm the only one that has ever been able to beat him in P&amp;E. He is really fit and fairly thin for a guy who eats all the time. He has Blonde hair and blue eyes. His codename is Greek God. The only person that is better than both of us is Duchess; the best fighter in the world. I don't understand why he chose the codename Duchess, I mean, he could've chosen Dutch. He is 1/4th of the Chameleon's Crew. Jonas is the nerd of the group; His codename is Hacker. He is the second best hacker in the world. He can hack into almost everything on the planet. The best hacker in the world is some dude with the codename Bookworm; he's also part of the Chameleon's Crew. Next, we have Ryan. He's our girl/disguise expert. He can transform anyone to look like someone completely different. Codename: Mist.

Once everyone was in the helicopter, with blindfolds on, Dr. Steve came up and explained our mission.

"You will be going out in the field, and are going to be tailed by other operatives. You have three hours to lose your tails and meet me at your destination. These operatives are very skilled. Good luck gentlemen, you'll need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

You are to meet me outside by the vans at 8:15. Come dressed in normal clothes.

-Mr. S

Because of this note, I am being tortured by my roommate Macey. I have three roommates, Elizabeth Sutton (we call her Liz or Lizzie), Macey McHenry, and Rebecca Baxter (you will call her Bex if you want to live to see the light of the next day).

Liz is the brains of the group. She can hack into anything, anywhere, at any time. She is the one that designed the firewalls that protect all of the school's files. Nobody has ever been able to hack it. Even the C.I.A themselves have tried and failed, but they go to the eleventh firewall. She is on the R&amp;D track. Her codename is Bookworm, and she is the best hacker in the world. Macey is the senator's daughter, the only reason she got accepted here was because she is a descendent of Gillian Gallagher, the founder of our school. She started one year behind the grade she was supposed to be in, but caught up over the summer. She is our boy/fashion expert. She is on the Coe. Ops. Track. Her codename is Peacock. Then there's Bex, she is one of our best fighters, the only one that stands a chance at beating her, is me. She is the best fighter in the world. She is also in the Cove. Ops track. Her codename is Duchess

As I was saying, I am currently being tortured by Macey. Not actual torture, but fashion torture. She is the one that gets us ready for our town days and missions. Lizzie is lucky. Because she's on the R&amp;D track, she doesn't have to go through this every time we have a mission. When Macey was done, Bex was dressed in a black high-waist skirt, a black tank top, with a black cropped leather jacket, and silver 4-inch stiletto heels. Macey had on a pink mini skirt, white tank top with a pink knit sweater, and white 4-inch stiletto heels. I was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a plain tight black t-shirt, and black high top vans. The only make-up we had on was mascara, eye liner, and nude lip gloss. By the time we were done we had 2 minutes to be outside. We ran down the halls and got there with 45 seconds to spare. We all climbed into the van and, in my most innocent voice, asked,

"What are we doing today, Joey?" I am the only one that can call him Joey and get away with it. The only reason I can do that is because he I my God Father.

"Since you seem to already know, why don't you tell them, Cam?" he replied.

"Okay girls, today we are going to be tailing boys," I started. "If you look under your seats, you will find a file with your subject's information on it. You are you tail your subject to his meeting spot. You get extra credit if you make him late." I finished. The rest of the ride was silent while all of us studied the folders and making up our covers. Joe even brought Wigs and contacts. I can't wait to see the looks on the boys' faces when we beat them.

My Subject:

Name: Zachary Goode

Age: 17

Grade: 11th

Appearance: Dark Brown hair, green eyes, 6'1", very fit

Bex's Subject:

Name: Grant Newman

Age: 17

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, very fit, 6'2"

Macey's Subject:

Name: Ryan Cross

Age: 17

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, very fit, 6'0"

According to the files, Bex, Macey, and I have subjects that are roommates. I would say that they don't stand a chance, but the most important rule of being a spy is to never underestimate your opponent. When the van stopped, we all got out. We were at the Mall Of America. This is the biggest mal in the world. It has a mall, a movie theater, a museum, and many restaurants. We all separated. We had three hours to complete our mission. Macey, Bex, and I stuck together because we figured that our subjects would stay together. We were right. We followed them everywhere, pretending to window shop. Eventually, they split off, and so did we. I continued to follow Zach. He had 10 minutes to get to his destination. He was using every ingle counter-surveillance technique in the book, but he never noticed me. I was getting really bored.

"Joey, I'm getting really bored out here. Can I have some fun with him?" I asked.

"Sure, but only because I'm getting bored, too," he replied.

This is going to be fun.

ZACH POV

I have been walking around for two hours and 50 minutes. I have 10 minutes to meet Mr. Solomon. This mission was a piece of cake. I was on my way to the exhibit, when, all of a sudden, someone walked right into me. I looked down, and was met with the most gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen. They were a deep sapphire blue; it was like I was in some sort of trance. That trance was broken when she spoke.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," she had the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you okay?" I asked. Man, it stinks that she's a civilian.

"Actually, I think I sprained my ankle. I'm supposed to meet my sister at the museum, the movie exhibit." She replied.

"Oh, I can take you there if you want," I offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way," she stated.

"Yeah, I'm on my way over there anyway. I have to meet my teacher at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit anyway." I know I should've made up somewhere else, but come on, she was harmless.

"Thank you…"

"Zach," I said. I picked her up bridal style, and we were on our way. Finally, we were there. I had 10 seconds to get to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit.

"Thanks again, Zach! See you around!" she called after me.

I fast walked to the exhibit.

"Mr. Goode, you're 24 seconds late," Mr. Solomon said.

"But I'm alone," I said very cocky, and then flashed him the Goode smirk. I wonder what he's doing here. Last year he left us to go work somewhere else.

"Are you?" he questioned. "Good job, Cammie. You can come out now!" He shouted. Once he said that, the girl that I ran into came out from behind him.

"No need to shout Joey. I'm right behind you," she stated.

Oh. My. God. She just called him joey. She was going to die. Then net thing shocked me, she hugged him. The next thing shocked me even more, he hugged back! When they let go of each other, I let out a breath; I hadn't even realized that I was holding it. She then turned to face me.

"Hello, Blackthorne Boy," she said. How does she know about Blackthorne?

"Cammie, how do you know about Blackthorne?" Mr. S asked. It was like he just read my mind.

"Oh, come on. Since when have I not known about something?" she answered sweetly.

"What are we gonna do with you, Cammie? Go back to the van." He retorted.

"Bye Blackthorne Boy," with that, she was gone. It's was like she disappeared into thin air.

CAMMIE POV

The look on their faces was priceless. When I got back to the van, all of my sisters congratulated me. All of them had made it there without being seen, except Tina. Figures. She isn't the best spy; she's the gossip of the school. Blackthorne is in for a treat later on tonight.

**A/N (BookGuru101 speaking) I'll take a guest (BlondwBlueEyes)'s advice, so I'll post all the chapters written by Serenity at once, then I'll continue from there. **


	3. Chapter 3

CAMMIE POV

"Okay, ladies. When we get back, go change and finish up the rest of your classes. During lunch, the headmistress has a very special announcement," Joe said. The ride home was really quiet, almost too quite. Usually after a mission, Tina would be talking like her life depended on it, but not this ride. I wonder what's going on, I thought. When we got back, Macey, Liz, Bex, and I went down to the Grand Hall for lunch. I was talking to Bex about the mission earlier, when Tina and her big mouth came over.

"So, Cammie, do you know what the big surprise is?" she asked. Of course I knew, but I couldn't let Tina know that, the whole school would know in 5 seconds flat. My roommates already know because they would kill me if I knew and didn't tell them.

"No, Tina. Just because my mom is the headmistress, doesn't mean I know everything," I answered. She was just about to speak when Bex said,

"Tina, she said that she doesn't know anything, so back off before I put you in the infirmary again." With that, Tina walked away. She knew better than to cross Bex, in fact, everyone did. If Bex puts you in the infirmary, nobody knows when you'll get out. I thanked Bex and went back to my food.

"How you manage to eat so much, but stay so thin; remains a mystery to me," said Macey.

I just kept eating. Soon, my mom and Joe came up onto the stage.

"Ladies, I have a special announcement," my mom began, "Mr. Solomon and I have put a list of students together to go on very special mission. The following students will join Mr. Solomon on an exchange with the Blackthorne Institute for Excellent Young Men. The students going on the exchange are Eva Alvarez, Hannah Austin, Courtney Bauer, Rebecca Baxter, Lauren Click, Anna Fetterman, Ainsley Flores, Kim Lee, Macey McHenry, Mick Morrison, Hayley Reynolds, Emily Sampson, Elizabeth Sutton, Tina Walters, and Cameron Morgan. After lunch, you are o go to your rooms and pack for the rest of the year. You are excused from the rest of your classes to pack. You will leave tonight and arrive there during dinner. Cammie, you will plan a big, unforgettable entrance they will never forget, show them what Gallagher Girls are made of!"

This is going to be one interesting year.

We went up to our dorm, and Macey insisted on packing all of our suitcases. I tried putting in my dad's hoodies in there, but Macey said that if I tried, I would regret it. The rest of the time we just listened to music and planned our big entrance. After two hours of packing, Macey was finally done. While she was in the bathroom, I snuck my dad's hoodies into my suitcase. After we had planned the entrance, we called all of the girls that were going on the exchange, into the room. We were all dressed in black skinny jeans; we each had on a different colored tank top, a black leather jacket, and four-inch black stiletto heeled ankle boots. Lizzie was the lucky one; she got to wear black high tops. We all had on a smoky eye with eye shadow that matched our tank top, eye liner with a flick, mascara, and blood red lipstick. Three words. We. Looked. Hot. Once we were finished, we all made our way to the roof. On the jet ride there, perks of going to school with the senator's daughter, I filled all of them in on the plan. Blackthorne won't know what hit them.

ZACH POV

When we got back to school, Dr. Steve said that Headmaster Morgan had a big surprise for us. I wonder what that surprise is. The rest of the day was uneventful. Finally it was dinner time. I loved the food here, and so did everyone else. I piled my plate up to the rim; and went to go sit down with my roommates.

"So," I started, "what do you thin-" I was cut off by Headmaster Morgan clearing his throat. "Good evening, boys," he said.

"Good evening, Headmaster Morgan," we replied in unison.

"Many of you have heard that I have a very special surprise for you," he began, "Now, not many of you are aware of our sister school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Their school is much like ours. It, too, is a school for spies. Now, please welcome the girls form Gallagher Academy." We all turned to face the doors, but no one came. Suddenly, it started raining girls. They did a couple of back tucks, and then landed in the splits, one on each table. We all stood up, but when I was about to punch the figure in front of me, that I noticed was 'Cammie', Headmaster Morgan said, "At ease, boys. Fighting is not the way to welcome our guests."

CAMMIE POV

When we got out of the helicopter, we got set; everyone above a different table. When the signal came, we jumped. We did a couple of back tucks, and then landed in the splits. All of the boys and girls stood up, the boys in fighting stances. Just as a boy, that I noticed was Zach, was about to punch me, my dad said, "At ease, boys. Fighting is not the way to welcome our guests." I smirked at Zach. My sisters and I jumped down from our tables gracefully and went to stand up on the stage. When I got up onto the stage, I hugged Joey. When I did this, I heard all of the boys in the room gasp, except for Grant. "Hey, Joey!" I exclaimed. He gave me a smile, I KNOW! ACTUAL SMILING! I returned the smile and went to sand at the end of the line with my friends. I tuned out until my friends walked onto the stage.

ZACH POV

Cammie strutted onto the stage and hugged Mr. Solomon, AGAIN! Everyone in the Grand Hall gasped, except for Grant. She said hello, then went to the end of the line. Headmaster Morgan said that they were going to introduce themselves. The first girl came up to the podium. Her name was Tine, and she seemed to be staring at me the whole time.

I zoned out until the 12th girl came up onto the stage. She has blonde hair that's cut into a longish bob, blue eyes, and is seriously skinny. She looks less than 100 pounds.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz or Lizzie. I am on the R&amp;D track, and my codename is bookworm," she said with a soft southern voice. Wait! Did she just say Bookworm?! Oh. My. God. We know 1/4th of the Chameleon's Crew. She got read in the cheeks and went back to her place in line. The next one up has really dark hair, cappuccino skin, and caramel-colored eyes, and you can tell that she works out.

"Hello, my name is Rebecca Baxter, but you'll call me Bex, unless you want to wake up very confused, near Cuba, and missing various limbs. I'm on the Cove. Ops. Track, and my codename's Duchess," she said all of this with a very heavy British accent. We now know half of the Chameleon's Crew. The second-to-last girl came up. She has jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"My name's Macey McHenry, and yes, I'm he senator's daughter. I'm on the Cove. Ops. Track and my codename's Peacock," she said in a bored tone. We only need to know who the Chameleon is, and we know all of the members of the Chameleon's Crew. The last person was Cammie. When she walked up t the podium, all of the boys were literally drooling.

CAMMIE POV

After everyone went, it was my turn. As I walked up to the podium, I noticed that all of the boys in the room were staring at me and drooling. My dad and Joe noticed it, too. It was really uncomfortibe.

"Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you'll call me Cammie if you know what's best for you. My mother, his wife," I said and pointed at my dad "is the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy, and my father is your headmaster. I'm on the cove. Ops. Track and I've been told not to give out for classified reasons. I am going to tell you once, and only once, so listen, and listen good. The girls that are lined up behind me are like my sisters. If so much of a single tear falls from her eye, you will have 14 very angry Gallagher Girls plotting revenge." After finishing my speech, hugged my dad and said, "Hi, Daddy." he responded so quietly, that not even a highly trained spy could hear, "Hey, Cammie-bear." No one, but my family calls me Cammie-bear. I then jumped off of the stage and walked over to Grant.

"Grant," I said in a cold voice, the crossed my arms.

"Cameron," he replied in the same cold tone.

(Cammie, Grant, both)

On the count of three, we hug each other.

One

Two…

Three! We then jumped into each other's arms. Grant picked me up and spun me around. After he set me down, he said,

"I've missed you sis!"

"I've missed you, too!" I replied


	4. Chapter 4

CAMMIE POV

Grant and I had been hugging for about a minute, when someone cleared their throat. That someone was Zach.

"Hello, Blackthorne Boy," I said, like it was an everyday thing. Just then my roommates came up, looking very angry.

"Hello, Cameron," he replied. "So, Grant, how come you never told us that you had a twin sister?" he questioned. My friends were looking at me as if to say that they wanted to hear it from me.

"Well, it was classified 'til about 2 minutes ago," I started. I looked directly at my roommates, "I really wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed to. I understand if you're upset with me, but it wasn't my idea in the first place. At least I told you about the exchange. I hope that you can forgive me for not telling you guys sooner," I finished.

Bex was the first on to speak, "It's okay, Cammie. It was classified, so we understand that you wanted to tell us, but you couldn't." They all nodded in agreement, and then they all hugged me. I have the best roommates in the world. After that, the girls and I went to go get our food. We sat down, and I swear, all of the guys were looking at us. I didn't like it at all. One of the boys that was sitting across from me asked,

"So, why couldn't you tell us your codename?"

"It's classified for the time being," I said smoothly.

"What makes you so special?" another boy sneered.

"In this business, there are some things that are best left unsaid until the future," man, I've only been here for like 5 minute and thee boys are already getting on my nerves.

"Well, that was very moving, but seriously, why?" asked the same kid from before.

"Can you tell me what your name is first?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "Gordon, Max Gordon."

I rolled my eyes and said, "In time, your question will be answered. If you don't want to end up in the infirmary, I suggest that you let it go."

"You should listen to her, man," Grant started, "If she puts you in the infirmary, no one knows when you'll get out. She started training when she learned how to walk. Trust me; you don't want to pick a fight with her. I should know. I've picked more than I can count, and every time I ended up in the infirmary."

"Like she could take me down," he said very cockily. That does it! I am about to rip this kid apart!

I stood up and said, "Then, right here, right now. If you think you can handle it, then stand up and fight me." He then stood up and tried to punch me. Noticed I said tried. I blocked the punch, and then roundhouse kicked him in the head. He fell onto the floor, unconscious. When I looked up, I saw every boy in the room stare at me with disbelief. My dad and Joe walked over.

"Cam, what did you do?!" Joe yelled.

"Well, it's simple. I roundhouse kicked him to the head," I replied calmly.

"Why?" my dad chimed in.

"He underestimated me, something you should never do. He kept on asking why I was so special, that I didn't have to tell them my codename. I warned him to stop, o did Grant. When Grant told him that I could put him in the infirmary, he said that I couldn't. I am so tired of everyone underestimating me just because I'm a girl. I told him to stand up and fight me, and he did. He threw the first punch, which I blocked easily. I them roundhouse kicked him in the head, and he fell to the ground. Don't worry, he should wake up in an hour, I didn't kick with much force," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I then turned to everyone and said, "I am going to warn you. Next time someone underestimates me, or my sisters, I will not hesitate to use so much force, that you'll wake up in a week, and won't remember your own name," I turned back to Joe and my dad, "You know what I'm capable of, so you should let them know that what I said is true." After that, I turned to leave, but stopped right next to Grant and said, "When he wakes up, let him know that next time, he won't be so lucky." With that, I strutted out of the Grand Hall. On my way to my room, I found a slightly discoloured brick; I pressed it. The wall moved to revel a secret passage way. I decided to kill some time by exploring the school.

ZACH POV

Dang, Cammie just knocked one of our best fighters out in five seconds flat. After she left the hall, Headmaster Morgan went up onto the stage and spoke,

"You heard what she said. Don't underestimate her, boys. All of the girls in this room can clarify that. Now, if that is all of the announcements, you may finish eating and go back to your dorms. Gentleman, the ladies will need your help finding their dorms, so I assigned pairs. When you hear your name, boys, you are to come up and lead your partner to your table. When you are finished with your meals, you are to take her to her dorm. Tomorrow, she will have the same schedule as you, and you are to lead her to all of your classes. Now, all of the girls please come up onto the stage, please." All of the girls did as they were told. He started to call off the pairs; thank god I didn't get Tina. She was staring flirtatiously at me all night. "Zachary Goode, Cameron Morgan. She probably already found her dorm. Grant Newman, Rebecca Baxter. Ryan Ross, Macey McHenry," he finished.

We finished eating our food, and when we were done, I went with the guys to the girls' dorm. Apparently, Liz, Bex, and Macey are roommates. When we arrived at the door, just as Macey was about to unlock the door, it unlocked and opened. There in the doorway, stood Cammie.

"What are you doing in their dorm?" asked Grant as he walked in behind Bex.

"It's my dorm, too. We have to room with the same people that we roomed with at Gallagher," she replied as if it was obvious. She walked over to the bed right by the window; I'm assuming it was hers. I closed the door behind me, since I was the last person to walk in. Their room was so much better than ours. There were four king sized beds, one in each corner of the room, two mater bathrooms, four walk in closets, a 60 inch plasma screen TV, a couch that could seat four, and four bean bag chairs. Each girl at on their bed, Ryan, Jonas, and me sat on the bean bag chairs, and Grant sat next to Cammie on her bed. He wrapped his arm around her and he leaned into him. I wish that I was in Grant's place right now. Wait, did I, Zachary Goode, just say that? It's not possible. Usually girls are the ones that chase after me, not the other way around. Plus, this was Grant's sister. We sat there for about half an hour, just talking.

"So, Cammie, how do you like Blackthorne so far?" Grant questioned.

"I'm not a big fan. I bet most of the guys here are sexist pigs. The food's not as good as Gallagher's, but not bad. There aren't as many passage ways. I wish that I could go back. Although, I do get to see you every day, it' been like five years," she said. "Maybe it'll get better." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should probably get going. It's getting late, and we have to show you guys around school tomorrow," Grant said after a very long pause. We all got up to leave. Grant kissed Cammie's forehead before he got up. When we got to our dorm, we changed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CAMMIE POV

I woke up to the sound of Macey screaming, trying to wake me up, oh joy. Note the sarcasm and the fact that I said trying. I stayed in bed, until I heard the most frightening thing in the world,

"Fine, I'll just have to get Bex-" she never got to finish what she said because I jumped out of bed, and said,

"I'm up, I'm up. No need to get Bex." Trust me; you do not want Bex Baxter to be the one to wake you up in the morning.

"That's better. Now, go get into the shower. I want you in there for exactly 7 minutes, no more, no less," Mace said before practically throwing me into the bathroom. After years of rooming with her, I've learned that it's best not to argue with Mace about fashion. I took a 7 minute shower as instructed. I got out and was thrown my clothes for today. I hope Mace picked out something that wasn't to revealing because if I walked into the Grand Hall looking like I usually do when Mace dresses me, no offence to her; Grant would throw a tantrum and tell me to go change because he doesn't want all of the guys looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. He I really over protective, but that's what makes him Grant. I looked down at my outfit, crossing my fingers. It wasn't that bad, so I quickly changed. I had on a midnight purple tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of light washed skinny jeans. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Mace had pulled me into a chair.

"Now, what should your hair look like for the first day at an all-boys school? We want something that says, you should be intimidated by me, but not slutty. Although, I think all of the boys are intimidated by you, I think it's what makes them like you more," she said. She and Lizzie were trying to figure out what my hair was going to look like, while Bex did my make-up. Personally, I prefer a more natural look, but Mace and Bex like the dangerous, but lot slutty look. Be had finished with my make-up, and was now starting on hers, and Mace and Lizzie decided on a hair style. When I was done, I looked into the full length mirror. I have to say, I looked hot. I had on black eye liner, black mascara, black smoky-eye eye shadow, deep red lip stick, and my hair was in big beach curls. Thing left was shoes. I talked Mace into letting me wear my black combat boots, instead of the five inch black stiletto she wanted me to wear.

When everyone was ready, we walked down to the Grand Hall. We pushed open the doors and everyone stared at us; forks and mouths dropped. We weren't late, but we weren't the first ones there. However, we were the only Gallagher Girls there. It was exactly 8 a.m. The girls were late, Gallagher Girls, are never late. The earliest you can be a breakfast, is 7:45. You are supposed to be there by 8 since breakfast is over at 8:30. We strutted to Grants table. When we got there, we noticed that all of the boys were wide-eyed. I smirked.

ZACH POV

I was eating my breakfast when the doors of the Grand Hall swung open. Suddenly, there was silence. I decided to look up to see why everyone was so quiet. What I saw surprised me. Every single one of the students mouths were opened, then I noticed why. I must say, the sight made my mouth drop, too. Four Gallagher Girls were standing in the doorway, not just any Gallagher Girl though. The ones standing in the doorway were Macey, Liz, Bex, and Cammie. Dang! Cammie looked hot! They started walking over to our table; I didn't know what to do, or what to say. When Cammie's around, I always get tongue tied. No girl has ever been able to do this to me. What on Earth is happening? Cammie looked at Grant, patted his cheek, and said,

"Grant, honey, you should close your mouth, you're bound to catch flies with it hanging open like that." He quickly shut his mouth.

"You do realize that all of the boys are staring at you?" he asked.

"Now, now, being a little too over protective aren't we," she said innocently. All of the girls then excused themselves to go get some breakfast. Macey, Liz, and Bex came back before Cammie did. When Gant looked concerned, then assured him that this always happens when they get food. It wasn't even a minute later when I heard the sound of someone getting slapped. The whole Grand Hall went so silent that you could hear a pen drop. When I looked up, what I saw didn't shock me, but you could have taken a sharpie, written the word shocked on my forehead, and it would be true.

CAMMIE POV

After the girls had left, I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to eat. The strange thing was that, I wasn't very hungry. I was about to grab an apple when I felt someone really close to me, too close for my comfort. I whirled around to see a boy about my age, maybe older, with his hand out. Confusion was running through my mind about what he was about to do, then I realized it. THAT LITTLE PERVERT! I thought. I then slapped him across the face; hard enough to leave a hand mark, but not hard enough to knock him unconscious. He tried to throw a surprise punch at my face, but I saw it coming. I grabbed his hand, used his own weight against him to throw him onto the floor, and pinched a special nerve that can leave you paralyzed for 10 seconds. I grabbed an apple, bottled water, went back to my table, and sat down. Everyone had a look of surprise on their face, everyone but Grant and the girls. They know what I'm capable of. I still don't know why everyone is so shocked; they did see me knock a boy unconscious just last night.

"Did you really have to do that, Cam?" questioned Grant.

"If I hadn't turned around when I did, Joey, dad, and you would have found out, the two adults would have given him some type of punishment for being the sick little pervert he is. You then, would have beaten the crap out of him, thus proving every guy's theory that I am just some prissy little princess. They would underestimate me and all of us Gallagher Girls, thinking that we are just some prissy, little, stuck up, princesses that our school makes us out to be. Because they underestimated us, they would all end up dead. They'd end up dead because they will think that all girls are like that, even our enemies, let their egos get in the way, let their guards down, and giving the enemy a perfect shot at winning. You see, with every action that occurs there will always be a reaction, affecting all events after that. Some people seem to miss the fact that something so big, can be caused by something so small. It's a chain reaction, kind of like the chain e-mails and texts that everyone gets, it will eventually affect everyone," I answered if even I baby could have thought of it.

"You thought of everything didn't you? How could you even be sure that all of that would happen?" He asked.

"It's simple, really. Boys have very big, very fragile egos. You underestimate all of us girls, but we are capable of much more than we let on; we even know more than you do," I said getting really annoyed with this conversation.

"What makes you think that you know more than us?" Zach asks.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," I said.

"You aren't a magician," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're right, I'm much smarter. I'm a spy, but with a few tricks up my sleeve," I shot back. After I said that, the bell rang, signaling to us that it was time for class. "So, tour guide shall we get going to class?" I questioned with a touch of sass.

"Yes, we should," he replied. We got up and I followed him to our first class, Countries of the World. It wasn't that fun. Everything we learned about I already knew. Man, these boys were way behind. The rest of the day was really boring, except for Cove. Ops. and P&amp;E.

CoveOps. was just review, but we did have a mission in town tomorrow. That is going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

In P&amp;E, the couch had us spar in front of everyone. The first ones up were Lizzie and Jonas, she had him pined in 5 seconds flat. All of the Gallagher Girls had won so far except for Tina; she's too big of a flirt. Bex and Grant were the next ones up. Bex had this in the bag, and I should know. They circled each other on the mat for a little while, before Grant got impatient and lunged. He thought that he could catch her off guard, but Bex saw it coming. She grabbed his arm and used his momentum against him to flip him over, so he landed on his stomach. She pinched a nerve on his back that would paralyze him for 10 seconds. She got on top of him and waited the 10 seconds. As she got off of Grant she smirked proudly. When Grant got up from the mat I said, "I expected more form you, Grant. But, then again, Bex had this match in the bag." Everyone snickered at this, except Grant, he gave me the Morgan Glare. It's a stare so cold that even Joe looks away from it. I was unfazed by it because I was the one who came up with it. I smiled back smugly in response. Zach and I were the next ones up.

"Ready to lose, Gallagher Girl?" he questioned. All of the Gallagher Girls smirked because they already knew what was going to happen. Zach didn't stand a chance.

"Don't underestimate her, Mr. Goode," Joe said from the shadows.

"What are you doing here, Joey?" I asked

"I just wanted to see if the extra practice pays off," he stated. Every morning, before everyone wakes up, Joe practices with me.

"Ready, Blackthorne Boy?" I asked. After he nodded, the couch blew the whistle and we began. I stood in the center of the mat, in no particular stance, with my arms hanging loosely by my side. He eventually got tired of waiting and came after me. He threw a punch at me, but I saw it coming. I took his arm and flung him over my head to the other end of the mat. All of the guys, especially the couch, were impressed by my strength. Zach stood and ran over to me, I did the same, and before he could touch me, I did a front flip over his head. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. I took that moment to wow everyone. I preformed the K.Y.B. Manoeuvre perfectly. The K.Y.B. Manoeuvre is a series of jumps, kicks, and flips to distract your opponent, while they're distracted; you use it to your advantage and kick them square in the chest so hard that they fall unconscious. All of them were surprised, all but Joey and Grant. Grant knows that I can do this because I made it up especially for him when we were 8 when he said that boys were better than girls. Joey just stood there with a proud grin across his face and clapped. Soon everyone chimed in and I took a bow. I then walked over to the unconscious Zach and pressed down on a pressure point. His pulse jumped, he bolted awake and groaned. I offered my hand to help him up, but he declined; suit yourself, I thought.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You underestimated me, so I showed you what Gallagher Girl are made of, especially this one," I answered simply. "I used the K.Y.B. Manoeuvre to finish because I got bored."

"No way, you could've used that; it's the most complicated and illegal manoeuvre in the world," he said.

"Everyone just watched me do it. They know I can do it, especially Grant and Joe," I said calmly. They all nodded in agreement.

"How about we watch a fight that I know we have all been waiting for, Cammie and Grant please step up onto the mat," Joe said.

"You're so going down, lil' sis," he stated.

"How many times to have to tell you, I'm older. For that comment, I'll make sure that you end up in the infirmary," I said with an evil grin. Joe just laughed because he knew that I would win.

"Fine, I'm sorry, you're older. I am still going to beat you, though," he replied cockily.

The couch blew the whistle and we started. He circled me, became impatient and came at me, I flipped him hard, he landed with the wind knocked out of him, and I pinned him, all in 30 seconds.

"I told you I was going to win," I said. I helped Grant up and got him some water.

"Thanks, Cammie-bear," he said.

"Welcome," I said before I whirled around to face the rest of the class. "If any of you call me that, very bad things will happen." They all knew by now that I meant business, so they all nodded in defeat.

"Well done, Cammie," Joey said, "Because you proved to know more than your year, I am going to put you in the class with the seniors. No one is to talk about it; I'm going to make an announcement. If anyone says a word, you get detention," we knew better to argue with him, so we just nodded. He then turned to the couch and asked, "That's not a problem is it?" Couch hesitated, but agreed because everyone knows that when Joe Solomon wants something, he gets it.

He turned back to me and said, "Since you already know them all, the senior P&amp;E will take the place of your Languages class. You can either come here, or use this class period as free period, the choice is yours." With that, he walked away. All of the students looked at me with astonishment. I walked out of the P&amp;E barn to go change for dinner.

Dinner was nice, we all talked about the boys getting major beatings in P&amp;E. Before we were dismissed Joe said, "Will all of the junior boys, Cammie, and seniors please stay for a special announcement." I stood there assuming that he was going to tell them that I would be practicing with the seniors, but with Joe, there's always more. I realized that he was going to tell them that I was the Chameleon. This is going to be fun.

"I have two very special announcements to make," Joe started. "You are all familiar with the number one ranked spy in training, The Chameleon, right?" we all nodded. "Well, the Chameleon will be joining us for the remainder of the year." All of the boys cheered. "That leads me to the second announcement; Cammie Morgan will be training with the seniors in P&amp;E for the remainder of the year." All of the boys in the room looked at me with shock.

"Excuse me, sir, but what does Cammie have to do with the Chameleon, and why is she joining us seniors; she's just a junior, not to mention a girl," a senior said. I looked at Joe, asking permission to show him why I was joining them, he nodded, signalling a yes. Without a second thought, I roundhouse kicked him in the head like I did it every day. I didn't hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious, but hard enough to make him fall.

"That's why. I could have knocked you unconscious, but then you wouldn't be able to hear the rest of the speech. You can ask all of the juniors and Joe about what I'm capable of and you'll learn not to underestimate me just because I'm a girl," I said harshly.

"Cammie, would you like to tell them what you have to do with the Chameleon?" Joe asked. I nodded and went up onto the stage.

"Can anyone tell me the Chameleon's parent's relation to the C.I.A?" I asked. Everyone raised their hands. I chose another junior.

"The best spies in the C.I.A are his parents," he answered as if I just asked the color of a rose. I almost laughed when he said 'he'.

"Who are my parents?"

"Rachel and Matthew Morgan," Zach answered. After a moment, I think it dawned on them why I was asking these questions.

"Who are the best spies in the C.I.A?" I asked.

"Our parents," Grant answered.

"Let me re-introduce myself. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan my parents, the best spies in the C.I.A, are Rachel and Matthew Morgan. My brother is Grant Newman, before you ask, he chose Newman so no one would realize the headmaster is his dad. I'm on the Cove. Ops. Track. Codename: Chameleon," I said. All of the boys had shock written all over their faces.

"There's no way you can be the Chameleon. The Chameleon's a guy because only a guy can be that good," a senior said.

"Would you like me to call the director of the C.I.A to confirm?" I asked getting out my cell phone. He nodded, so I dialled the number. I put my phone on speaker and held it up to the microphone. The director answered on the second ring.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Hello, Miss Morgan," he said.

"Hello, Director," I replied.

"How many times to I have to tell you, call me Greg." All of the boys gasped.

"I have a few questions I would like you to answer." Joe and Grant smirked at this because they knew what was about to happen.

"Fire away."

"What's my full name?"

"Cameron Ann Morgan."

"Who are my parents?"

"Rachel and Matthew Morgan, the best spies in the C.I.A."

"Who's my godfather?"

"Joseph Solomon." At this, everyone gasped.

"Who's my aunt?"

"Abigail Cameron." They all looked impressed.

"Final question, what's my codename?"

"Chameleon."

"Thank you, Greg."

"Why did I answer the most obvious questions?"

"The boys of Blackthorne didn't think that I was the Chameleon. You were on speaker phone by the way."

He chuckled then said, "Listen up, boys. Miss. Morgan is, in fact, the Chameleon and she is not to be underestimated."

"Thank you, Greg. I'll see you when you give me another mission." With that I hung up and said to the boys, "Believe me now?" They all nodded and I left the hall to go to my room. Tomorrow is going to be so much fun.

ZACH POV

CAMMIE'S THE CHAMELEON?! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BEST FRIEND'S SISTER IS THE CHAMELEON AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME! HE IS SO DEAD! We all walked back to our dorms. When my roommates and I were in the safety of our room, I pinned Grant on the ground and lost it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT CAMMIE'S THE CHAMELEON?!" I screamed.

"First, can you get off of me?" he asked. I got off and motioned for him to go on. "Second, she said that it was classified when she first got here. Third, Joe told me not to," he finished.

"Fine," I said. She just proved that she was better than me and that made me beyond angry.

"Still mad because she's better than you?" Grant taunted.

"No," I said, but their trained spies, they know when I'm lying. "You mad because your own sister beat the crap out of you in P&amp;E?" I taunted him.

"I know she's better than me, I know that she always wins, I know that she knows things that I don't, and I know that she can do things that I can't. This is really hard for me to say, but I know that she's stronger than me. Everyone underestimates her because she's a girl, but what people don't realize is that, by doing that, she gets the upper hand, and she knows it to. It takes a big man to say this, but she could easily take on anyone at this school. I've seen her go up against my parents and Joe, and win,"

Wow, Cammie can do a lot more than I thought. The fact that she can get Grant to admit that she's better than him is amazing all by itself. Man, she can just make any guy melt in the palm of her hand with just her beautiful smile and a gorgeous deep shade of blue. The way she talks is like a choir of angels singing. I might be the only one that notices this, but I find it adorable the way she'll look at her surroundings, looking closely at even the smallest of objects when she's frustrated. My thoughts were interrupted by an angelic voice that I knew all too well.

"Awe, Grant, that was so sweet," Cammie said from the doorframe. "I'm really touched," she said while placing her hand over her heart.

She walked in and sat with her legs crisscrossed next to Grant on his bed. With he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she leaned her head on his chest, and he kissed her forehead. Man, I wanted to be in Grant's place right now. What am I saying?! I can't thank that what about Cammie, she's Grant's sister. The rest of the night Jonas, Ryan, and I asked her questions about her missions. You could tell that Cammie and Grant were close. You could tell that they would do anything for each other and that Grant is very protective of her. At some point she left to go back to her own dorm and we all went to bed. I laid there motionless in bed for a while before I managed to fall asleep, when I came to a conclusion: I was in way over my head.

The next morning, I woke up a little too early for my taste, and couldn't go back to bed. I got up, got dressed, and went down to the P&amp;E Barn. Just as I was about to step one foo into the barn, I heard a gunshot. Naturally, instinct took over, and I found myself racing towards the sound. Every five second another shot rang through the air, kind of like the bells that you'll sometimes hear come from the churched when two people get married. Within 2 minutes and 27 seconds I found the source of the gunshots. Cammie stood there, right in front of me, holding a gun. Since she's the best spy in the world, she knew I was there.

CAMMIE POV

I had gotten up early the morning after visiting the boys. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went to the not-so-secret shooting range in the forest for us Gallagher Girls. The crisp leaves beneath my feet would've made a crunch noise every time my foot hit the ground, but being the spy/assassin that I am, they didn't. I had only been there for about 10-15 minutes, when I heard someone approach me. I didn't even turn to look at who was there because I already knew who it was. Zach.

"You know that I know that you're there, so come on out, I won't hurt you," I said, not looking in his direction, taking another shot at the target.

"I didn't know that you knew how to shoot," was all he said before taking one, precautionary step towards me. Probably think that I might shoot him. I took another shot.

"Don't worry, I won't shoot you. I wouldn't even shoot if you came out and tried to attack me," I said in a reassuring tone. He gave me a questioning look.

"I won't shoot because you're unarmed, and I don't roll like that. Plus, you're like my brother's best friend and what and of sister would I be if I killed you," I added with another shot.

"Put the gun down. When you do then, and only then, will I come over," he replied. I did as he asked because I really didn't want him to be scared of me, I mean, he's my brother's best friend for crying out loud. When he saw me put it on the ground, he casually walked over to me as if nothing had happened.

"I suppose you want an explanation for this, right?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Well what do you want to now first?"

"Who taught you how to shoot?" he asked.

I smirked, and simply replied, "My school." His eyes got wide at that statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Quite curious, are we? You're the spy, you figure it out," I said. It took him like 5 minutes to figure it out.

"Gallagher isn't just a school for spies is it?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"You're an assassin aren't you," he stated, rather than questioned.

I said the one word that would probably make him not trust me for the rest of his life. With a smug smile I said, "Correct."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cammie POV

As I confirmed the fact that I am indeed an assassin, I saw his pupils dilate in fear a fraction of a millimetre. His green orbs are so mesmerizing, like the colour of an emerald. And that face… SNAP OUT OF IT CAMERON! YOU ARE THE CHAMELEON FOR GODS SAKE! Zach covered his nervousness with a hesitant smirk.

"That's…Cool… I guess…" He replied. I gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry Zach, I only take out the bad guys. And I'm sure their bad guys 'cause I do a triple background check." I saw his eyes relax the tiniest bit.

"So…Can you teach me?" He asked. I smirked.

"I'm not supposed to teach you, but I think you're something," I said and handed him a revolver.

TIME LAPSE

Zach's POV

Wow… That was… Wow.

We covered the basics: revolvers, handguns, and many more. Because Blackthorne only has this class in senior year, I'll be the expert next year!

_Does Cammie like me? Was she flirting with me? What if she was? Do I like her? Yes. Definitely…_ WAIT WHY DID I THINK THAT?! _Because you know she's beautiful, and so badass, _says the other voice in my head. Th-Those were just hormones, right?

_Nuh-nuh, and you know it. You, Zach Goode, are falling for the prettiest yet Chameleonest girl on the planet._ I gulped. Uh oh.

Now that I think about it, I have to admit: it's like a celebrity crush. I know it's never going to happen.

(But don't tell Cam that she's my idol!)

"I already know, dumbass. Maybe the stares and the smirks weren't enough clues?" a voice said from the hallway. I whipped my head around, to see Cammie Morgan herself leaning against the frame of the door of my room.

"You know what?" I replied cockily and put on a smirk. She rolled her blue orbs.

"I know that you look up to me, as does everyone else here." Cammie replied nonchalantly. And with that, she exits. How did she read my mind?

"You were speaking outloud," she called from the hallway.

Cammie POV

After I exited Zach's dorm, I returned to my own room. Bex was lounging on her bed, reading about illegal moves, Macey was painting her nails periwinkle, and Liz was finishing up her weaponry textbook. I smiled.

"Hey, Zach knows Gallagher's secret..." I said, and they all look up. Bex was the first to speak up.

"Well, it was a matter of time, right? But really, I bet half of Blackthorne already knows, and you and I both know that your parents are fully aware of that fact," she said and went back to her book. Liz and Macey nodded in agreement. I suddenly got a genius idea.

"Let's go spy on my mom, dad and Solomon," I said with an evil smile. The girls' faces were a reflection of mine.

We all put on some gloves, to hide our fingerprints, and put our hair in tight buns, so that there won't be any traces of DNA (hair) falling from us.

We get Liz's best bugs (voice and camera) and creeped through the vents and dropped into a passageway without a sound, with me in the lead. I motioned for them to follow me. As I pressed a crooked brick, a wall slided open to reveal the headmaster's office. Luckily, no one was inside. Liz disabled the cameras temporarily. Now, the cameras only received a picture of the headmaster's empty office, instead of actual live footage. We planted the bugs in the most discreet places; cameras on the chandelier in the center, audio on the underside of tables. We left everything the way we found it, and we snuck out. Liz enabled the cameras, and we quickly and quietly crept back to our room.

We all watched the office on Liz's computer. After 45.3 seconds, Joe, dad and mom and surprisingly Abby came into the office.

We exchanged looks. If Abby was here, something big is happening.

Dad spoke up.

"This exchange was a great idea, look at how well everyone is getting along!" He exclaimed. My mom piped up.

"I've been having this idea for a while, and you know, manners is also a big part of our business," she started. Joe motioned for her to continue.

"And how blending in whatever background is important-"

"Just get to the point already, Rach!" My aunt exclaimed, exasperated. All of us giggled, Abby was never the patient one.

"Why don't we organize a formal ball, with covers, dresses and tuxedoes, and all that jazz," my mom proposed. We see everyone nodding to the idea.

"That's a great idea," dad says. "But maybe we shouldn't give away anymore details to the curious four, a.k.a. Peacock, Bookworm, Duchess and Chameleon," he said loudly. Abby snatched up the camera from the chandelier. Darn!

"Nice try squirt, hi to you too, Macey, Liz and Bex, you guys nearly tricked your aunt, godfather, and parents!" And with that we lose all our feed. I groaned, I should have known. The camera on the light was a Morgan (and Cameron) special!

_Flashback_

_I was 9 years old, sitting next to my mom, aunt, godfather and dad on my bed. At the age when I successfully tailed my dad through the mall to find what he got me for Christmas._

_It was 8:30, my regular bedtime. Every evening before I went to sleep, I begged my parents to tell me about one of their missions._

_"Please mommy, one more!" I begged with Bambi eyes, which no one could resist. My mom sighed._

_"Matt, tell her about the one in Moscow, with the chandelier," my mom said. My ears perked up. This was a new one!_

_"Alright, this is how it went..."_

_MATTHEW POV -MOSCOW-_

_Abby, Rachel, Joe, my twin cousins (Emma and Noah) and I were on a mission to take down a circle of dangerous and powerful drug dealers. _

_We were in their headquarters, about to plant bugs._

_"Hey... what if I plant the bug in the chandelier?" I ask. I hear murmurs of agreement._

_"That's a genius idea, Matt, you finally did something with that brain of yours," Joe teases. Abby, Noah, Emma and Rachel laugh. I grumble, and plant a bug in the chandelier._

_"But really, that was a good idea, Matthew," Rachel says. I smile. Maybe Rachel has similar feelings towards me?_

_We received live audio and video feed perfectly, and we did end up sending the dealers back to a MI6 headquarters a few weeks later._

_"That was a... -yawn- good story, daddy," I said tiredly. _

_"Goodnight, squirt," my aunt said and gives me a hug. I hugged everyone of them goodnight, and fell into a blissful slumber just as my mom shut the door behind her._

_Flashback over_


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie POV

"Cammie, wake up!" Liz called. I snuggled deeper into my covers. "Cammie?" I heard again.

"No Liz, you do it this way," another person, Macey said with a smirk in her voice. Uh oh.

"Cammie dearest, if you don't get up now, Miss Baxter shall do the honours of waking you up," Macey whispered to me.

I shot up in my bed and shielded my face with my hands. "I'M UP! Just don't let loose Bex on me!" I told them. They laughed. I grumbled something incoherent in response. Macey tossed me clothes from the other side of the room.

"While you were dozing, your mom came to tell us that it was a town day," she said without looking up from her fashion magazine. Yes, a town day!

I put on the outfit Macey picked for me. A form-fitting white tank top with lace detailing in the front, a pair of black leggings with rhinestones on the sides, and a grey cardigan. Thankfully, she let me wear my trusty pair of plain black boots.

Then, Macey did some mascara, blush and a tinted lip balm. I grinned. A natural look is perfect. Then she curled my hair into some messy beachy waves.

"I GOT A GENIUS IDEA!" Bex shouted in Japanese. We all turned to look at her. "We should plant bugs on the guys!" She whisper-yelled to us. I found myself agreeing to the plan immediately and smiled evilly. Macey had a similar expression her face. Liz looked a bit worried.

"What if we get caught?" Liz asked, always being the more cautious one. I scoffed.

"Come on, you're Bookworm, I'm Chameleon, there's Duchess and Peacock. Besides, don't you want to test out your new bugs?" I coaxed her. She reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, so these are the bugs. They record audio and video feed. All you need to do is plant it around the head area, such as the back of the neck, a shoulder, etc." Liz explained to us. I was starting to like this more and more. "I'm also going to give each of us a comms unit," she said.

She placed a little transparent device the size of a bread crumb into each of our hands as well as a comms unit. I squinted at the bug.

"Are you sure you aren't giving us breadcrumbs, Lizzie?" Macey asked doubtfully. Liz laughed.

"No, I just developed these near-invisible bugs a few months back," she replied with pride in her voice.

"This is awesome, Liz!" Bex exclaimed excitedly. Liz grinned.

"To breakfast!" Bex called and we all followed her. We walked through the doors and everyone turned to look at us before returning to what they were doing previously. I took a plate filled with waffles, three strips of bacon and a glass of apple juice. I sat down next to Grant, which was also next to Zach. Bex sits on the other side of him, Liz sat next to Jonas and Macey next to Ryan. We were in position.

"Hey Cammie-bear," Grant said while ruffling my hair. I sense Macey's death glare directed at Grant for messing up my 'do. I had to stifle my laughter when I saw his eyes widen in fear.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he whispered to me while smirking. Subconsciously, goosebumps appeared on my skin. He smirks at the sight. -Sigh- Time to play flirty girl.

"You have Cove. Ops. first thing in the morning, right? The town day?" I asked him while giving him a dazzling smile. His smirk grew.

"Forgot, Chameleon?" He teased. I shook my head.

"You should double-check your resources before going on a mission, I learned from experience..." I trailed off and put a hand on his shoulder. I let go a few seconds later. He smirked. Success! I could just about see a tiny dot on his black form-fitting t-shirt. He does look good in it...

"I think you should tell me about your assignments, some time, Gallagher Girl," he said while I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast. I nodded. I caught the eye of my fellow sisters and I discreetly nodded. The nodded back. I smiled evilly. This was going just as planned.

**TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE**

"Mr. Cross, define a brush pass," Joey asked Ryan while we were in the Blackthorne van.

"The act of covertly passing an object between to agents," he replied without missing a beat. Suddenly, my phone rang. Everyone in the van whipped their heads around to look at me. Joey gave me the 'Is it another mission?' look and I shrugged.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Cammie, I know that you're busy at your exchange at Blackthorne, but we need your help," Greg said hurriedly.

"Yes sir, where?" I asked immediately.

"The town square where Blackthorne is, please arrive within 5 minutes. Be prepared to use mild weaponry," he replied.

"I'll be right there, Greg," I said and I hung up. I looked at Joe.

"Town square within 5 minutes." I said. He nodded and talked to the driver.

Everyone was looking at me in awe and curiosity. Bex, Macey and Liz mouthed "Good luck, even though you won't need it," I smiled back.

I pulled out a small handgun, a napotine patch, a knife and a rope from a compartment in the van and stuck them in my boot. Everyone looked at me in wonder and awe. They exited right after me as I headed to the town square. They melted into the crowd after listening to Joe's instructions.

I focused on the task at hand. A CIA agent was pinned on a wall by a guy dressed in black. I made eye contact with the pinned CIA agent, William, and I saw his eyes relax a bit. I crept up to the guy and pulled out my gun. I pressed on a pressure point in his neck and he collapsed on the ground. That would only knock him out for a minute.

Quickly, I dragged him to a quiet alleyway with the CIA agent following me.

"What happened, Emerald?" I asked him while I tied up the guy dressed in black. Like, for real dude, it's in the middle of the day, you shouldn't have dressed completely in black!

"Well, we were expecting two guys, but there was ten. I fought off the rest of them and tied them up, but this guy got me," he said. I nodded. He spoke into his comms unit.

"Yes, we got him. He's unconscious. Okay." He said. "Jackson, the guy doing the techy stuff, tells us to put a napotine patch on him. He said that you're free to go," he told me. I nodded and pulled out the napotine patch and slapped it on the guy's head. I waved at Will and blended into the crowd with ease.

I turned on my comms unit. "Joe, I'm done," I said.

"Okay, we've sent a van your way, to the town square," he replied.

"Thanks," I said just as the Blackthorne van came.

**TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE **

I opened the door quietly as I slipped into COW. There was only ten minutes left. No one noticed me. I walked to my desk next to Zach and sat down.

Mr. Miller was talking about Russia and blah blah blah, I already learnt this at Gallagher.

"You're dismissed," he said and I tapped Zach on the shoulder. I was checking if he bug was still there. I could barely see a tiny dot and I mentally grinned. He looked at me and then did a double take.

"When did you get back?" he asked in surprise. I looked at the imaginary watch on my wrist.

"Ehh... ten minutes and thirty six seconds ago," I said nonchalantly as we walked to History of Espionage.

**TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE**

After a boring day of classes and dinner, the girls and I returned to our dorm. It was nine o'clock. Liz opened her laptop to check the feed from the bugs we planted on the guys. We all huddled around her. We see the guys talking.

"Could I borrow your notes from History of Espionage?" Grant asked Jonas. Jonas nodded, and gave him a sheet of paper.

"Thanks bro," he said. Then, Ryan spoke up.

"It's weird, having girls here," he said. All the guys looked at him.

"It's great! My British Bombshell is awesome," Grant replied. Zach snickered at this. "She's not your anything," Zach said while smirking. Bex blushed.

"Well hey, it's not like you don't like my sister," Grant said with a glare. Zach scoffed. My eyes widened.

"Dude, you totally like her, and I'll admit it, I like Macey and I'm pretty sure Jonas likes Liz. So face the truth, man," Ryan piped in. Macey and Liz both tinged pink, Liz more severely. Zach looked away. "YOU DO LIKE MY SISTER!" Grant shrieked, pointing at him.

Oh my god. Zach liked me. And each of the other guys liked one of my sisters!

**A/N Hey readers! I hope you like the story so far. If you have questions or comments, type it into the little box that says 'Type your review for this chapter here...' and click Post Review as... :) Have a wonderful day/night wherever you are!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Oh. My. CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! We got 11 reviews last chapter! Thanks so much you guys! Also, there are now 75 people following this story! Chocolate chip cookies FOR EVERYONE! Sorry I've been MIA, a huge storm hit the lower mainland where I live and I didn't have electricity for 5 DAYS!**

Cammie's POV

It was ten o'clock, so Bex, Macey and I were lying in bed, almost asleep.

Just kidding. We were huddled around on the cold wooden floor in pyjamas, with a flashlight illuminating our faces. Macey took a deep breath.

"So now that we know the truth, it's time for action," she started. I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of that statement, and Bex was about to cut in when we heard shocked voices.

Very familiar shocked voices. My eyes widened alarmingly as Liz jumped in surprise.

"Guys, stay calm. Especially you, Liz," Bex whispered. Liz opened her laptop to check the bugs. They were all dead.

We listened intently for the guys to speak again. It was easy to here them since they were next door. Zach spoke up.

"Who planted bugs on us?" he growled.

"Wait, look! They say 'E.S.'!" Jonas exclaimed. Uh oh. That stood for Elizabeth Sutton!

"Huh? So?" Grant asked dumbly.

"Think, you guys. Who do we know have the initials E.S.?" Jonas asked everyone.

"What if it wasn't custom made?" Ryan pointed out. Liz sighed in relief. Until Jonas spoke.

"I know every type of bug there is out there, and this definitely isn't one open to all agents of sorts. It's the most advanced one I've ever seen!" he said. Dammit! We were so close to getting away.

"Let me hack into the Blackthorne database," Jonas muttered.

"Wait, what if it was a girl?" Zach exclaimed. Shit shit shit.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Grant whined. Bex and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"E.S... IT WAS ELIZABETH SUTTON!" Jonas whisper-yelled. We're busted!

"Don't jump to conclusions," Ryan said cautiously.

"Think about it, who do we know was smart enough, clever enough, and creative enough to design stuff like this? I've seen Liz's work myself, and I must admit, some of it's better than my own..." Jonas trailed off. Liz turned bright red.

Footsteps were heard. I immediately switched off the flashlight and we scrambled into bed, pretending to be asleep. When Zach opened the door, I pretended to wake up and held my gun up.

"Don't move or I'll shoot," I said deadly quiet even though I knew who he was. Huh, I should be an actress, my facade was perfect.

"Whoah, Gallagher Girl, it's just me, Zach," he said and turned the lights on. My friends 'groggily woke up'. I stopped momentarily. Gallagher Girl?

"Gallagher Girl?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, your a girl and you go to Gallagher, right?" Zach smirked. Bex snorted.

"Which makes the rest of us 'Gallagher Girls' as well," Bex points out.

"Yes, but this one's special," he said while smirking and winked at me. I looked away from his intense gaze and I could literally hear the girls' mental cheers and squeals.

"Anyway, I have a little question for Ms. Sutton. Have you, possibly, designed any bugs recently?" he asked. Liz's eyes widened. Bex, Macey and I all shot her the 'don't tell the truth!' look, so she obliged.

"Um... Maybe?" She answered nervously. I sighed in frustration. Another reason she shouldn't work in the field.

"So it was you!" he shouted accusingly. Grant popped out of nowhere and had an evil smile.

"Revenge is heading your way, girlies," and with an evil laugh, the two of them ran out of our room.

Was it too late to say that we were screwed?

"Hello, gentlemen of Blackthorne, how lovely it is to finally meet you! And hello again, ladies of Gallagher!" Madame Dabney chirped the next morning as she floated around the room gracefully.

Let me explain. Since the ball that no one else except my friends and I knew about, my dad thought it would be appropriate and 'very much necessary' to send Madame Dabney to Blackthorne.

Some guys snickered, but the glares from my sisters quickly shut them up.

"I have an important announcement to make. As a test in your skills of successfully blending into whatever background your in, you will all be attending...A formal ball!" Jaws dropped, eyes widened, and chatter erupted in the junior class. But of course, Macey, Bex, Liz and I remained perfectly normal.

"Whether it be a beach wedding in Hawaii, or a conference meeting in Alaska, you must be able to act as though you have been doing whatever it is you are doing your whole life. This ball will tell us exactly where you are in that learning process. You will be given covers. Boys will be fitted for tuxedos, while girls can dress however they want to. Though, if you do not have a dress, we have a wardrobe that you may borrow. This ball is in a month's time." Voices started once again.

"May I have your undivided attention please? To prepare you for the ball, today we shall be learning the art of the Waltz!" The boys groaned while the girls perked up.

"Find a partner, preferably from the other school, so we can start waltzing! One pair shall demonstrate for you all," I reached for Grant, knowing it would be the least awkward, only to find him paired with Bex.

"Looking for a partner?" A deep voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see the smirking-god. Can you guess who it was? It was Jonas! No I'm kidding, it was Zach. Obviously.

I sighed and took his hand reluctantly. His hand was warm and calloused and it sent a little tingle up my arm. Get a grip, Morgan, I told myself.

"Now, a hand on the shoulder, one on the waist. No, Eva, a little lower. You've got it, Daniel! Now watch my steps. One, two, turn, dip, and spin." We all tried, with most of us stumbling over our feet. Zach was surprisingly good, and me, well, I already work in the field so I know how to ballroom dance.

Unfortunately, my Chameleon skills weren't working (I blame it on Zach) and Madame Dabney's gaze landed on us.

"Cameron and Zachary! Wonderful! Please come up to the front to demonstrate to everyone," she said and pulled us to the middle.

All eyes were on us. I could feel the girls' grins and Grant's protective glare. Zach smirked at me and bent down.

"You nervous, Gallagher Girl?" I rolled my eyes, hiding my embarrassment.

And we danced. In front of everyone. With me too close to Zach for my comfort, and Zach smirking the whole time.

Zach's POV

I had classes, like usual. I had lunch, except the rest of the guys had vanished. Then dinner came. Grant stormed angrily towards me. I was pretty sure it had something to do with Cammie. No, make that one hundred percent positive.

"Listen, Zach. I know that you're the biggest flirt I know, so if lay a finger on my sister, you're head won't be attached to your neck," he whispered. I put my hands up, until Cammie appeared behind him.

"Come on, Granty! I'm a big girl. Besides, I'm older! And do I need to lecture you on dating your 'British Bombsell'?" Grant blushed at that and I smirked. Cammie turned her stare to me.

"So, biggest flirt, huh?" she said curiously. I shrugged.

Thankfully, that's when Jonas and Ryan decided to show up, breaking the awkward tension.

I went off into my own world. Was I excited for the ball? Meh, I guess? I know I wasn't excited to wear an itchy tux. What would Cammie wear? Hmm... I want to dance with her again...

"Come on, Zach, back to our rooms, dinner's ended," Ryan said and dragged me back to our room.

Well, time for revenge brainstorming!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Yes I'm alive. How were you guys' Halloween? I tried to incorporate some candy into this chapter, so take out your M&amp;Ms and get reading :) **

**Brownie points to you if you got the M&amp;Ms reference!**

Zach's POV

"Silly String?" Grant suggested.

"Too cliche," Nick and I said together.

"Soap with clear nail polish?" Jonas piped in. I rolled my eyes.

"First off, too juvenile. Second, I bet McHenry doesn't even use bar soap, she uses prestige 'Cleansing Gel au lait de chevre'. Third, where the hell will we get nail polish?" I replied. Jonas sighed.

Oh, hi there. We were (unsuccessfully) planning our revenge.

That was until I got struck with genius.

"I got it, you guys!" I whisper-yelled.

Quickly, I explained the plan to them.

It was eerily silent, with all the guys staring at me as if I grew another crocodile head.

Then they started whooping.

"IT'S A PLAN!" Nick shouted. We exchanged evil glances.

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Bex, you make sure Cam-cam gets her ass outta bed, Liz heat up the straightener, the half-inch curling iron and the blow dryer, and I'll prepare the outfits. Oh and Bex, when you're done with Cammie, help her with sorting makeup." were the demands I woke up to. I sighed and for once crawled out of bed without violence. Bex gave me a baffled look. I just smiled in response.

"Chop chop, girlies! We only have two hours, forty six minutes and sixteen and a half seconds!" Macey pressed. I sighed. Having a spy fashionista friend sucked. Really sucked.

After showering, Mace put my hair in these goddess like curls and pinned some hair in the front of my face back. Liz had loose waves and a beanie pulled over her blond hair. Bex had badass straight hair. Macey had a complicated weaved braid thing cascading down her back.

For makeup, Macey decided to let us go natural, blending browns with nudes. No eyeshadow, just some mascara, on-fleek eyebrows and nude lips. Some contouring was included.

For outfits, we obviously had to wear our uniforms, but Macey...er...made some alterations on them. I kept tugging down my skirt and my blouse that came to just a little past my belly button. Liz looked just as uncomfortable as I, but Bex and Mace were just rocking it.

The girls and I were extra careful today. Taking the long detour to the dining hall, avoiding the boys at all costs, just in case. Thankfully, nothing happened. That was until breakfast.

It was Halloween, but obviously we were a tad bit too old to go trick-or-treating. So instead, the Blackthorne chefs served some candy alongside every meal. And obviously, I reached for some M&amp;Ms. But the caramel apples looked especially appealing as well, so I took one. Bex took a huge chocolate egg, Liz a handful of candy corn, and Macey some fat-free, low-sugar gummy eyeball on an oreo thing.

So we finished our usual breakfast, and together, we dug into our yearly treat. But that's when crap began. I bit into my caramel apple, and instead of a sweet juicy apple crunching, tears started appearing in my eyes, my taste buds became numbed and a pungent odour exploded in my nose. It was...

An ONION! I quickly spat it out onto my plate as Zach started snickering. I glared right at him, he had to be the culprit. My sisters were no where to be found. I was about to storm away when his voice rose.

"Look, Gallagher Girl. I just wanted to be a little mean before I was going to be nice. Do you wanna go into town with me today? It's a holiday, so your dad is letting us go out." His smooth voice, his hopeful eyes and dashing looks eventually persuaded me to agree.

"But even if I'm going on this 'date' with you, doesn't mean I can't and will not kick your ass," I said with a wink. But his response annoyed me. He waved a hand in front of his face.

"You stink, Gallagher Girl!" He said while smirking. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.

* * *

Later, I found out that Bex's chocolate egg was a REAL raw egg dipped in chocolate, Liz's candy corn contained a LOT vinegar and Macey's fat-free low-sugar oreo eyeball thing had toothpaste. But of course, the guys all asked us out to town. We were so prepared for a real prank war, but I mean the guys being sweet is ten times better.

Classes flew by in a whiz, and thankfully everyone temporarily forgot about the ball. I mean everyone except Tina. But this meant that Macey would no longer torture us with dress fitting. The downside? Macey would torture us for our 'date' outfits.

Since we were going in the evening, our looks had to be 'more stylish and dramatic', according to Macey.

So, I managed to convince her to let us wear warm clothing. I got a cute dark red sweater dress with a cool turtle neck. Tall black boots completed the look. Throughout the day, my hair loosened out, and Macey just added a smokey eye and winged eyeliner for makeup. The rest of the girls had similar looks, only different colours to match their style.

We were ready in a while, and knocks came at our door. We quickly stepped into the hallway, gave each other one last group hug, and parted ways with our respective dates: Zach and I, Liz with Jonas, Bex with Grant, and Macey with Ryan.

Zach led me through a passageway that led to the outdoors. The chilly air of the evening bit my skin, but it felt freeing. Halloween decorations filled the streets, ranging from a small pumpkin on a doorstep to cages of moving zombies, inflatable ghosts and spiders, and mini haunted houses.

We wandered around, with Zach and I just keeping small talk. Then, at around 8:30, fireworks started erupting in the sky. The booming and clapping could be heard for miles. We made it to a hill where we could clearly see the fireworks without getting smoke in our eyes.

Carefully, I let my guard down. I rested my head on his shoulder and pretended to fall asleep. Exactly 14 minutes and 43 seconds later, Zach gently picked me up into his arms and carried me for a while. Then, I suddenly jumped up and screamed. He was so scared that he nearly, just nearly, dropped me. But obviously, being the spy that I am, I would've landed on my feet. I started cracking up. He glared a little jokingly at me.

"You could've given me a heart attack!" he grumbled. But his hidden grin gave it away. We walked with our hands brushing with each step, back to Blackthorne. He accompanied me to my door, and left. I was so happy to have fun, to take a little break from being a spy, even though I knew that Solomon and Dad were totally watching us.

And that time for real, I fell into a peaceful sleep before the girls came back and attacked me with interrogation.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry for the inconsistent updates, but as we all know, life and school and life just gets in the way of my writing. I'll try my best to update in another, 2 weeks? SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE I KNOW YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE ME :( First update of 2016! (I know I'm hella late...)**

**WARNING! FIRST HALF IS REALLY GIRLY: DRESS PICKING, PAMPERING ETC. ADVANCE WITH CAUTION!**

Cammie's POV

"Alright everyone, WE NEED TO FIND A DRESS FOR EACH OF US! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Macey yelled to everyone. I groaned and check the alarm clock. Five o'clock.

Wait, it's five o'clock AM, I think.

"Macey! Why the bloody hell did you wake us up at five, such an unearthly hour!" Bex shrieked back. I shoved my pillows over my ears to block the sound of the upcoming argument. But instead, Macey grinned slyly.

"But you know, rumour is that Grant is going to take Kim Lee to the ball, since she has a crush on him... But I mean, she is really pretty so no wonder Grant is charmed..." Macey taunted, raising a perfectly-waxed eyebrow. Bex's face remained impassive, but I saw danger dancing in her eyes along with her clenched fists. Finally, she heaved a sigh in defeat, a rare thing for a Baxter to do.

"Fine, McHenry. Have it your way, just make sure I look smokin' hot, so bad that Grant will drool," Bex said with a wink. Macey and I laughed while Liz pretended to gag.

"Ok, let's get it rolling!" Liz, forever the organized one, said while clapping her hands and gathering a pile of magazines. I sighed and joined them.

"First, we need to figure out what colours go with our skin tone. Liz, I think you'll rock baby blues and light pinks, so look out for those. Hmmm, for Bex, I htink you should be looking toward deep burgundies, magentas and violets. Ah! I got the perfect combination for Camster: white and gold! You'll look like an angel. And as for me, I saw this cute royal blue dress that I think I can pull off..." Macey was blabbering a mile each minute.

"Whoah, slow down! The ball is in a few weeks, we have time!" I said, trying to calm her excitement. She frowned.

"That's NOT enough time! So much to do, so little time!" I rolled my eyes at my dramatic supermodel friend

I started to flip through my magazines, courtesy of Ms. McHenry's orders. All of the models looked flawless and beautiful, having no care in life. Unlike the life of a spy, a roller coaster of a ride. Sometimes that's a good thing, other time...not so much.

"Mace, what about this one?" Bex showed her a deep, dark emerald green dress. Like Zach's eyes.

She wrinkled her nose. "Ehhh, I think on you it'll look muddy, so that one's risky," she said.

I continue to flip through the pages until I'm interrupted by Macey's voice.

"Okay guys, it's okay if you don't have much clue about what you want to wear, we can decide about that later. But now, we should get pampered before school! We still have two hours, enough for a face mask and a hair treatment," She announced.

Macey passed around different varieties of face masks. I had a raspberry pomegranate rejuvenating and brightening whatever mask.

Oh, the joys of being a teenager.

* * *

"Yes Jason! Liz, watch your feet. Anna, your a pinch too close. Yes, yes. Terrific, Cameron and Zachary!" I was in the middle of "reliving the art of the foxtrot", verbatim from Mme Dabney. Of course, I was a pro at it (not to brag) and I was paired up with Zach.

"So, Gallagher Girl, are you excited for the ball?" He asked casually while dipping me.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean dresses are really my cup of tea," I explained. He smirked.

"Who are you going with?" Zach asked innocently while resting his hand on my lower back. But I knew perfectly well that he knew that I had no date. So I decided to pull a little scheme to see if he was actually interested.

I pretended to look down in embarrassment.

"Well, I was originally planning to go with the girls, but I mean, someone did ask me, but I don't know what to do..." I lied. His face widened a fraction of a centimetre, but that was enough to give him away.

"Who is it?" Zach asked curiously.

"I think it was...Hayden, in your class? With the beautiful hazel eyes and the muscular arms? He's a dream," I cooed to him, even though I personally hated Hayden because he was so sexist, thinking men were all better than women. Yeesh.

I saw Zach's face tighten slightly. I was laughing my butt off in my head, but outside I kept an impassive face as I twirled into his arms. He tried to regain his composure, and he replied coolly.

"Cool, except I'm going to warn you, Hayden is a man-slut. He's a player, and he asks girls out only to get into their pants."

"Hmm, are you sure? He was really nice to me, maybe I'm special," I pretended to debate about it in my head. Zach's grip on my hand intensified. He was about to reply when Mme Dabney interrupted him.

"Cammie, Solomon wants you at his office. Now." Mme Dabney's graceful voice floated over to us. "You have such a talent for dancing Cameron! As do you, Zachary. Well done, you two," Mme Dabney smiled at us elegantly and left to check on other students.

I untangled my arms from Zach's and smirked, victorious in this round.

"By the way, Zach, the whole thing was a lie. And you fell for it," I winked at his startled bright green eyes and with that I flounced away, smiling gleefully to myself.

Oh, the joys of being a spy.


	13. Chapter 13

(Always) Cammie's POV

"Miss Morgan?" Joe waved me over to his desk.

"What's wrong Joe?" I asked eagerly. He frowned a little at the use of his first name, but I didn't care.

"We have detected a suspicious activity at a top secret lab disguised as a research facility in Downtown Maine," Joe told me while typing away at the speed of lightning on his computer. "Since your one of the nearest agents, Greg has informed me to send you off. You are NOT to do anything at all, except plant some audio and visual bugs," Joe said looking at me sternly. I smiled sheepishly. I had a tendency, to, er, accidentally knock out everybody in my way?

"No problem, Joe. I'll be back in," I tapped my imaginary watch, "an hour and twelve minutes." With that I skedaddled out of there with some clear micro-bugs in hand which I swiped off Joe's desk.

I slid into one of the not so flashy cars used on missions, a boring silver cadillac. I left a note in my Dad's office to let him know of my whereabouts, although I was almost a hundred percent sure that he already knew. With confidence, I sped off into the busy streets of Downtown Maine.

As I predicted, it was easy to slip inside, disguised as a cleaning lady. Then, I disabled the camera for 2 minutes and played a loop. I quickly planted the bugs in discreet places, in the ceiling cracks, the walls, and of course the ceiling light.

Suddenly, the lights switched on. I froze in my corner under a table in the forbidden main lab. Without a sound, I slinked farther back into the corner to hide in the shadows. I saw the bottom of a white labcoat brush past me. I held my breath as the clacking of his fancy black polished shoes sounded into the back. The footsteps paused hesitantly, then left the lab while turning the lights off. Immediately, I scurried out and took a quick scan-over, and I paused when I saw the table. There was something missing.

I recalled a flash drive that shone on the table that was now, gone. I gulped nervously. I just hoped that nothing bad happened. Quickly, I left the lab discreetly out the vent system on the ceiling.

When I returned to Joe's office, I told him what happened. He nodded in understanding and said that Greg, the CIA director, sent some more 'experienced' and more 'available' agents. I scoffed at this. Like really? I was the Chameleon! But I knew that Greg had his reasons, and I was stuck at school for the 'high school experience' as put by my mom. But life at a spy school is quite different from the usual 'high school experience'...

I strolled back into the class for COW and whispers spread like fire across the class. Why was Cammie sent to the office? Tina Walters walked up to me.

"Hi Cam! Is it true that you had to interrogate a gang leader in Sydney?" She whispered to me dramatically why cupping her hand around her ear. I rolled my eyes internally, not wanting to seem rude.

"Hi Tina! Is it true that you can fly to Australia and back in under two hours?" I replied wittily in the same cheery tone she used. She blushed and nodded in understanding and returned to her seat. I plopped down onto my own seat in front of Zach and beside Macey. Zach leaned over to me.

"But Gallagher Girl, what did you really do?" Zach whispered to me discreetly, barely moving his lips. I stole his signature smirk and looked at him.

"It's classified." I replied. He groaned and turned his head around to chat with Macey. Something stirred inside me. They kept laughing and at one point, Zach even handed her a velvet case. I thought they hated each other, I grumbled to myself while waiting for the teacher.

"What do you think?" Zach said while opening the case. Macey gasped and she feigned tears rolling down her cheeks. From the angle I was at, I couldn't see what was inside.

"It's so beautiful! So stunning! You have exquisite taste!" She replied and hugged the burgundy case to her chest. "Zach, this is perfect! I think you've just won over someone's heart!" Macey said suggestively. Zach laughed. This sour sort of pain bloomed in my chest. I forced myself to look away. I thought, for a moment, that Zach like me. Not to sound like a crazy obsessive girlfriend or anything, but he sure showed it. I guess after all these times, it had been Macey. Although I didn't blame him. Who would go after a Plain Jane like me when you could have Macey McHenry? The Senator's daughter and a beautiful model with the shiniest jet black locks and the most glittering icy cerulean eyes. She was just so much more than I could ever be.

I got interrupted by Mr. Hampton, the Blackthorne COW teacher, who cleared his throat. Immediately, silence invaded the class and everyone was still. I sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

When I returned to the room I shared with the girls after dinner, I found it surprisingly empty. I shrugged and started working on my homework. Familiar voices floated through the halls. It was Liz and Bex. My ears perked up as I tried to listen to their conversation intently.

"Zach's just so perfect for her," Liz sighed. I could imagine Bex nodding along. I scowled. Obviously, they were talking about Zach and Macey's perfect relationship. I returned to my Languages homework, but I couldn't get the picture of Zach and Macey laughing out of my mind."

"She'll be so surprised at the ball!" Bex squealed and Liz made a sound of agreement. They walked into the room and froze when they saw me. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hey...Cammie," Bex said awkwardly while shooting Liz a look of distress. I was really confused. I wanted to yell out 'I KNOW THAT ZACH LIKES MACEY AND VICE VERSA, YOU DON'T NEED TO HIDE IT!' But it hurt a little too much. I turned away in hurt that they wouldn't even trust their friend. I heard the two quietly take out their notes and books as I sat in my corner, stuck in the middle of a crazy drama.

**A/N STOP SHOOTING ME! Okay I know it seems like that Zammie is gone, but I PROMISE it will happen! Be patient dear readers! And remember:**

**Review!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**


	14. Chapter 14

Cammie's POV

The next morning, I was in a sour mood. Who wouldn't be when they find out that their kind-of-not-really crush didn't like them back? I sighed as I stirred around my bland oatmeal. The rest of the group sat down around me, but none of them noticed my lack of life, me being the Chameleon and all. Everyone except Zach.

Zach was right next to me, and I could feel him inching closer until our thighs were pressed together. I shivered, and not from the cold.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, what's wrong?" He whispered to me so that no one else could hear. I just shrugged and refused to look at him. Because I knew that once I did, there was no turning away from his alluring green eyes.

"Come on, what's wrong? Flunked a test? Girl drama? Boy problems?" he guessed teasingly as he scooted even closer. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch at how he guessed so quickly.

"Zach can you please just leave me alone?" I said softly but firmly. I turned to look at him, just for a moment. I couldn't stand it. The eyes, the plump lips, the dimple, and oh my goodness, the eyes! I tore away my gaze quickly and stared at my food again.

He looked at me with concern evident in his eyes. "What's the matter? Did I do something?" he pestered anxiously. I sighed. I rose from the table. My friends looked at me with curiosity.

"See you later, I'm going to class." I muttered quietly while trying to lower my head even more and hiding behind my curtain of hair.

Briskly, I left the cafeteria. I didn't have to look back, but I knew my whole table was whispering. I continued on.

Instead of heading to class, I slipped into a passageway that I had discovered recently. Not many people knew, but I loved hiding in the warmth of a secret room.

In that one, I stashed a bunch of cushions and snacks in a corner. I smiled to myself. Quality alone time.

When the warning bell rang, I rose from my hideout and back to reality. I straightened my shirt and tie, and adjusted my plaid skirt.

Class. Yay.

I entered CoveOps and plopped down in the back row. I discreetly slid some earbuds on and jammed to Adele. Joe looked up at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and slid into my chair, but he knew. He saw the earbuds, but he ignored it. He gave me a look of "Just this once". I smiled softly to him.

Class whirred by. I left the classroom, and entered another. Repeat. I was on autopilot.

_Was it my fault that Zach liked Macey? No. _

_Was it my fault he didn't like...me? No._

_Was it my fault that I'm showering myself with self-pity? Yes. And that changed._

When the evening rolled around, I greeted my roomies with a smile. I moved on. Just a flimsy crush, if you could even call it that. Completely platonic, Zach and I. It was okay. Life goes on, and so will I. Go Zacey! It still pinched at my heart, the thought of a certain green-eyed boy. But it was fine. After all, they didn't call me the Chameleon because I cried over boys!

"Hey guys! Sorry about this morning, just didn't get enough sleep," I lied brightly. The shock slowly drained from their face and was replaced by relief.

"Good! We need some dress picking to do!" Macey squealed excitedly. I smiled half-heartedly. At least it was something to distract my mind.

We ruffled through glossy magazine pages. But the gowns were all too short, too slutty or too sparkly. I sighed and grabbed another one. After hours of rummaging, one particular dress caught my eye. (All dresses are linked in my bio. Go check 'em out!) White laace covered the top half, while a wide metallic god belt clinched at the waist. White silk flowed to the floor, with a sneaky slit on the side. I smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked Macey. She examined it, every detail.

"Wow." She said. I gulped, thinking it was sarcastic.

"It's so beautiful!" she gushed. I smiled in relief. "I'll order it for you right now!"

Bex chose a flowy purple dress. Liz decided on a baby pink dress with studs and jewels decorating the top. Finally, Macey was the last one left. She couldn't seem to decide on anything. I saw a gorgeous sapphire dress, and thought it would enhance her eyes.

I held up the page to Macey. Her mouth dropped wide open.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much, Cam!" She said while enveloping me in a tight hug. I smiled into her shoulder. Mission accomplished.

"Oh my gosh!" Bex exclaimed. "It's sooo going to impress you-know-who!" She said while winking at Macey. Liz giggled along.

That put a strain on my happy-go-lucky mood. 'You-know-who' was obviously Zach. It didn't take a spy to figure it out. I tried to smile, but it fell short. I pretended to yawn.

"It's getting late guys, I think I'm going to head to dreamland," I said while making an act of plopping down onto my bed. The girls agreed and quickly, they were dozing off into the night. Except me. A special someone was keeping me awake, unfortunately.

Sometimes, the best of people hurt you the worst.

**A/N Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed the little splash of drama I added. What's up with Zacey? Will Zammie prevail? Brilliant questions, but unfortunately no answers :) Remember:**

**REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**Thanks for reading! Put 'Fries before Guys!' in your review if you've read this far :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Cammie's POV

The dreaded date had finally arrived.

Oh, I know what you're thinking. 'But did Zach ask you to go with him? He had to! I ship Zammie!'

He did. But I did not like it one bit. Sure, he asked me to go with him and all that jazz, and I said yes. But the whole time, his eyes left mine and wandered over to...Macey. They shared a glance, a smile before he finally turned back to look at me. Plus, the whole time, Zach was acting fidgety and distracted.

Now, I know I sound like a crazy jealous girlfriend, but the glances weren't friendly. They seemed like more. They were secretive, a little giddy, like they shared a secret that no one else knew about. Especially not me.

So, as you can see, I was not quite excited for that evening.

"Oooh! We need to start pampering ourselves!" Macey exclaimed. I snapped out of my dreadful vortex of negativity and turned to face my sisters. Even if I wasn't feeling it, I would not ruin it for them. It's one thing to drag yourself down, but another when you bring others down with you. I put on a cheery smile, hoping that they would buy it.

Macey ushered me into the shower. I let the hot water soothe my muscle aches and the scent of green apple body wash invade my senses. I felt much more calm and relaxed afterwards, but that little glimmer of heartache was still present inside.

After I had my hair blow dried, Macey started experimenting with some styles. She finally decided on some beachy waves, pulled into a fancy half up half down look for me, with a smokey eye and red lipstick.

The other girls looked stunning. Bex, the goddess, Liz, the princess, and Macey, the supermodel. And there was me, the Chameleon.

"Cammie! You look gorgeous!" Liz gushed. I smiled. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Even though I definitely could not match the pure radiance of my friends, I didn't look half bad. My dress swished as I moved, and my hair bounced with every step.

"Thanks, Lizzie, but you are definitely the princess," I replied. Liz tinged rose and did a little curtsy.

There was a knock at the door. My heart pounded in excitement, but also anticipation. And a little bit of pain.

Bex ran over to the door and whipped it wide open. There, standing in a tuxedo, charming as ever, was Zachary Goode. He smirked at her and looked at each of us. There it was again, that special secretive glance between him and Macey.

"Why, hello there ladies, you all look beautiful, but I'm afraid my date is the prettiest in all of the room. " Zach said with his stupid smirk still plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and strode towards him, but someone interrupted me.

"Actually, my British Bombshell will make all the heads turn in the ballroom." A male voice stated. A smile graced my face. Bex was so angry but pleased. My twin brother appeared in the doorway. Grant looked at my outfit, frowned, and walked over to me and tousled my hair. I grumbled.

"Cammie, this dress is way to slutty for you! I'm going to bash every guy's head in the room if they look at you for more than two seconds." Grant continued to grumble threats. I laughed and swatted him away.

"First off, I'm the older twin, so you shouldn't worry! Second off, I'M THE CHAMELEON!" I reminded him. He scowled. Macey growled at him.

"Don't you dare touch her hair, you already ruined her hairstyle enough!" She snapped at him. Genuine fear appeared in his eyes as he slowly backed away. I smiled smugly, that ought to teach him a lesson.

Zach walked toward me and grabbed my hand while smirking. I smiled softly.

"Let's go, milady."

The ballroom was absolutely stunning. A grand chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling, and the shiny wooden floor was filled with beautiful gowns floating around. Zach took my arm and led me into the waltz.

"To whom do I owe this dance to?" He whispered, referring to our covers.

"Charlotte Silverton. You might know me from my father's company, Silverton inc. And you?" I said while tilting my head upwards slightly, becoming my snobby and filthy rich daddy's girl persona. Zach lightly kissed the back of my hand.

"Why, nice to meet you, Miss Silverton, and I have heard much about you and your father's company. I'm Ryan Lindman, and I'm partnered with your father." I smiled charmingly.

Slowly, we left each others sides and after numerous dances with a wide assortment of people, I was worn out. My feet ached in my torture device shoes, and my hair was slightly frazzled after being dipped one to many times.

Without anyone noticing, I slipped into an empty hallway and slid down the wall. My dress billowed around me as I sat down with a sigh. There I rested, catching my breath.

Suddenly, the familiar clack of footsteps had me on my feet. Instinctively, my hand was on the dagger tucked in my back, although there was a very low chance of a real danger.

In the dim hallway, a male figure appeared. And of course, it was none other than Zachary Goode himself. I groaned internally. He was the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

He smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Been partying to hard, Miss Silverton?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes, perhaps Zach. And maybe I would like to be left alone?" I hinted. His smirk only grew.

"Come on, let's dance." He said as he offered me his arm. My heartbeat increased.

"W-What?" I asked. He smirked.

"Dance? You know, when you move your body to music?" He said smugly. I scowled at him, but accepted his arm. We swayed to the distant music in the dark hallway. Despite the lack of light, I could see his emerald eyes almost glowing. We slowed to a stop as the music faded away.

"I have something for you." My eyebrows scrunched together slightly as I noted a bulge in his suit pocket.

He pulled out a long case, though in the dark I couldn't tell what it was. He lifted open the box, and inside was a gorgeous silver necklace with the moon and the stars hanging at the end. My pupils dilated as he gently placed it on my neck from behind. The cool metal tickled my burning skin, and I could feel his breath on my neck as he clasped it together. He ran his warm hands down my bare arms, leaving a trail of fire after him. He held my hands for a second, and then his touch was gone.

I turned around, blushing furiously, to find him gone. I let out a frustrated groan, until I noticed a small slip of Evapopaper lying on the ground. I picked it up, and in his familiar messy scrawl:

_'Will you go out with me? -Z'_


End file.
